


Daddy loves his baby's thighs

by Rainbowgb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Harry, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Felching, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Sexual Tension, Subspace, lovelovelove, spitting, top!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgb/pseuds/Rainbowgb





	Daddy loves his baby's thighs

Le voci di Logan Lerman e Ezra Miller si diffondevano per la stanza, riempendo il silenzio venutosi a creare tra i due. Louis spostò lo sguardo verso il suo ragazzo, estremamente assopito nella visione del suo film preferito. Percorse lentamente il profilo poco illuminato di Harry, che, con espressione concentrata, ripeteva sottovoce ogni singola battuta. Era la decima volta che vedeva quel film, e non riusciva ancora a stancarsene.

Charlie e Patrick si baciarono e le labbra di Harry non potettero fare altro che distendersi in un timido e triste sorriso. Louis sorrise insieme lui, notando come ogni singolo muscolo facciale del ragazzo si fosse rilassato. Era così bello, Harry, con i suoi capelli lunghi a coprirgli le spalle ampie sotto quella vecchia maglietta bianca. Essa aveva dei piccoli buchi sul colletto, forse a causa di tutte le volte in cui il giovane l'aveva mordicchiata, in un atto nervoso.

Portò la mano vicino alla sua guancia, spostando i capelli del più piccolo dietro l'orecchio, per poi accarezzarlo dolcemente. Voleva avere la perfetta visuale del viso del suo tesoro, senza nessun ostacolo. Harry sembrò leggerlo nel pensiero, mentre le sue guance si imporporavano e spostava lo sguardo verso il suo ventre. Quando la piccola mano di Louis scese verso il basso, sfiorandogli l'attaccatura tra collo e spalla, Harry socchiuse gli occhi, inclinando la testa nel lato opposto, lasciandogli più spazio. Lo sguardo adesso concentrato sullo schermo piatto.

Il palmo di Louis scivolò giù per le braccia tese del suo fidanzato, solleticandolo. Harry ridacchiò piano. Era così dolce, quel ragazzo, ogni parola, ogni azione, perfino la sua risata; era sempre così delicato, così soave, non sembrava reale.

Poi le dita del più grande si intrecciarono a quelle dinoccolate del ragazzo, stringendole forte. Il suo sguardo si pose senza nemmeno rendersene conto sulle cosce di Harry. Erano così piene, riempivano alla perfezione i jeans neri che il ragazzo stava indossando in quel momento. Erano morbide al tatto, e lui lo sapeva bene dopo tutte le volte che gli ci aveva affondato i polpastrelli. Erano pallide e depilate, sempre pronte per le sue carezze.

Vorrebbe affondarci la faccia in quelle cosce.

Deglutì il groppo che aveva in gola, sospirando pesantemente, continuando a fissare le cosce unite del ragazzo. Harry si accorse dello sguardo insistente puntato su di lui, così corrugò le sopracciglia, voltandosi verso il suo ragazzo. Lo vide mordersi le labbra, le pupille dilatate, mentre gli occhi percorrevano le sue lunghe gambe. Si agitò sul posto, quello sguardo cominciava a bruciare contro la sua pelle. Districò le dita da quelle del ragazzo, poi gli afferrò la stessa mano portandola a palmo aperto sulla sua coscia sinistra.

Si morse il labbro guardando la reazione del suo uomo: non appena la sua piccola mano strinse leggermente la coscia abbondante del suo piccolo i suoi occhi si allargarono, mentre un sospiro sfuggiva furtivo dalle sua labbra socchiuse. La mano andava dal ginocchio fino alla parte più alta della coscia, poi accarezzava anche l'altra, e tornava nuovamente a torturare la prima.

I pantaloni di Harry stavano pian piano diventando sempre più stretti a causa di tutti quegli stimoli. Il film adesso continuava a riprodursi, muto, senza più alcuno spettatore.

"L-Lou?" Harry soffocò un ansimo.

Louis si risvegliò dal tuo torpore con non poca difficoltà, puntando gli occhi sul viso arrossato del suo bellissimo ragazzo.

"Tesoro?"

"L-Lou, andiamo nell'altra stanza." disse timido. Era impossibile il modo in cui Harry si imbarazzasse ancora a dire quelle cose dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutte le volte spese insieme su un letto, a donarsi l'uno all'altro. Era così innocente e delicato.

Quanto lo amava.

Louis annuì, ipnotizzato dagli occhi leggermente liquidi di Harry. Mise un braccio sotto le fragili ginocchia del ragazzo, e l'altro dietro la sua schiena muscolosa, poi lo alzò dal divano, trasportandolo verso la camera da letto come se fosse una principessa. Beh, effettivamente era la sua principessa.

Lo distese sul letto con delicatezza, per poi introdursi piano tra le gambe del riccio, divaricandogliele con gentilezza. Vide le mani tremanti del ragazzo scendere giù per il suo petto, fino a raggiungere la cintura che slacciò in un secondo, proprio come fece con i bottoni dei jeans, ipnotizzandolo.

Adesso i pantaloni di Harry erano leggermente schiusi sul davanti, lasciando spazio ad un piccolo pezzo di stoffa per mostrarsi. Erano le piccole mutandine di pizzo di Harry. Il ragazzo amava indossarle, si sentiva carino e sexy, ma anche Louis adorava il modo in cui gli stavano, e come il pizzo sfregasse piano la pelle del più piccolo, arrossandola.

Dopo aver fatto questo, si sfilò la maglietta, buttandola in qualche angolo della grande stanza da letto. Poggiò le mani ai lati della testa, mostrandosi a Louis interamente, permettendogli di fargli tutto ciò che voleva.

Louis si avvicinò un po' di più ai suoi fianchi, poi si sporse verso il viso del ragazzo. Gli accarezzò i capelli ricci, adesso sparsi per tutto il cuscino, poi la guancia, ed infine sfiorò piano le sue labbra, richiamando a se la piccola lingua di Harry, che cominciò a leccargli i polpastrelli come se fosse un gattino.

Louis si perse nel guardarlo, non sentì più nemmeno la sua anima in quel momento. Poggiò la sua fronte su quella del ragazzo, avvicinando le loro labbra. "Sei così bello, tesoro, così perfetto per me." Harry tremò piano, per poi alzare il viso per incontrare le labbra del suo bellissimo uomo.

Fu un bacio estremamente dolce e lento, ma allo stesso tempo coinvolgente e passionale. Poteva sentire la disperazione di Harry: voleva che lo toccasse, lo bramava, esattamente quando lui. Così ruppe il bacio, cominciando a succhiare una piccolissima porzione di pelle sotto la mandibola, lasciandogli sicuramente un livido rossiccio. Sapeva quanto quel punto fosse sensibile per Harry, sapeva che tra qualche secondo avrebbe cominciato ad ansimare piano e a spingerlo via, pregandogli di dargli di più. E fu esattamente quello che fece.

I palmi delle sue mani si distesero sul petto del più grande, spingendolo con delicatezza via dal suo collo. Non voleva essere brusco e farlo arrabbiare. "L-Lou, fa qualcosa..." Louis ghignò nel sentirlo, graffiò il petto del giovane mentre scendeva verso il basso, non risparmiando i piccoli bottoncini rosa che, dopo essere stati un po' viziati dai polpastrelli e dalle unghia di Louis, divennero turgidi.

Afferrò saldamene il margine degli skinny del riccio, abbassandoli piano. Si innamorò del modo in cui le cosce venivano pian piano scoperte, rivelando piccoli segni rossi lasciati dai jeans, dimostrando come, effettivamente, quelle cosce fossero troppo abbondanti per stare lì dentro. Louis si sentì mancare a quella vista. La pelle lattea di Harry risplendeva, brillava, proprio come i suoi occhi acquosi.

Gli sfilò completamente i jeans quando: "Sei così bello, amore, non hai idea di cosa vorrei farti." disse.

Harry lo guardò imbarazzato, le labbra strette nella morsa dei suoi denti, le guance totalmente arrossate. "Fallo, ti prego. Fammi quello che vuoi."

Louis si perse nel guardare il corpo del suo ragazzo, adesso coperto solo da quella piccola brasiliana in pizzo. Aveva le gambe piegate attorno a lui, che gli permettevano di vedere come il piccolo tessuto bianco finiva per nascondersi, quasi completamente, nella piega del suo sedere succoso. Portò le mani nel retro delle cosce del ragazzo, proprio sull'attaccatura del sedere, accarezzandolo. Il ragazzo tremò, non si aspettava quella mossa.

Si protese per lasciargli un altro bacio, adesso più profondo e confusionario. Harry si sentiva tremendamente frustrato, e Louis adorava ridurlo così. Ma non era ancora abbastanza. Con ancora le dita di Harry tra i suoi capelli, scese a stuzzicargli il capezzolo destro con i denti, tirandolo, mordendolo, leccandolo, mentre l'altro veniva torturato dalle sue dita, che disegnavano piccoli cerchi attorno all'areola. Il petto di Harry si alzava ed abbassava forsennato, mentre le gambe di sfregavano contro i fianchi dell'uomo.

Con un'ultima lappata decise di percorrere il suo stomaco, solleticandogli la farfalla e le foglie d'alloro con le labbra, fino a raggiungere l'intimo del riccio. Era così eccitato che la punta del suo pene era sfuggita fuori dal bordo delle mutandine, rossa e bagnata. Era solo a pochi centimetri lontano da essa quando portò lo sguardo al viso di Harry, che teneva la testa sollevata, guadandolo in aspettativa.

C'è qualcosa di estremamente erotico nell'essere totalmente vestito ed avere il proprio ragazzo in intimo ed eccitato sotto di se.

Sospirò sulla punta del membro del più piccolo, sentendolo gemere. Sorrise malizioso, per poi far uscire un po' più l'erezione del ragazzo, che prima leccò lentamente, per poi mettersi solo la punta in bocca, cominciando a succhiare. Harry cominciò a gemere senza controllo, le mani si aggrappavano disperate ai suoi capelli, alle coperte e alla testiera del letto.

"Ahh... Ahhh.. Lou..." Louis sorrise con ancora il membro del ragazzo a riempirgli la bocca, non l'avrebbe fatto entrare tutto dentro, prima voleva distruggerlo. Portò, senza farsi notare, la mano destra ai testicolo coperti del ragazzo, cominciando a massaggiarli con i polpastrelli. Harry non proferì parola, il respiro totalmente bloccato in gola. Solo dopo un paio di secondi un piccolo lamento riuscì a sfuggirgli dalle labbra tese, con gli angoli inclinati verso il basso.

Harry era sempre stato rumoroso a letto. Nonostante cercasse sempre di non gemere così tanto, gli era impossibile fermarsi. Gli faceva sentire quanto adorasse quello che Louis gli faceva, glielo faceva sentire forte e chiaro, e lui lo amava. Una volta era riuscito a venire al solo sentirlo gemere, e basta, senza nemmeno toccarsi. Tutto questo, però, diventava un problema quando si trovavano con altre persone in casa e un erezione da soddisfare tra le gambe. Problema che, però, avevano imparato a risolvere con le mani o le cravatte di Louis.

Fece uscire lentamente il pene del ragazzo dalla sua bocca, smettendo anche di toccarlo. Un miscuglio di saliva e liquido pre-seminale rendeva l'asta del giovane lucida, inumidendogli le mutandine e la pancia.

Harry continuava a respirare a fatica, lamentandosi, poi afferrò una mano dell'uomo avvicinandolo a se per un bacio. Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono le sopracciglia del ragazzo di corrucciarono nel sentire il proprio sapore nella bocca del più grande. Era strano, ma anche eccitate. Mentre le loro loro lingue erano impegnate in una danza disordinata, Louis portò le mani a stringere, di nuovo, le cosce del ragazzo.

Dio, come le amava.

"Spogliati." disse Harry in un sussurro, interrompendo il bacio. Louis annuì, cominciando a spogliarsi.  
Harry lo fissava attento mentre con una mano spalmava il liquido pre-seminale per tutto il suo stomaco, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Divaricò un po' di più le gambe, portandole verso il petto per esporsi alla totale mercé di Louis. Adorava farlo. Adorava essere così vulnerabile e scoperto agli occhi del suo ragazzo. Si sentiva protetto, con lui, e non vedeva l'ora di abbandonarsi ancora di più alle sue mani.

"Puoi farlo." gli disse, non appena Louis ebbe finito di spogliarsi. La lunga erezione svettante contro il suo stomaco.

Louis lo guardò confuso. "Fare... cosa?" gli chiese. Non poteva star parlando di... quello. Era impossibile.

Harry si mordicchiò l'interno delle guance, imbarazzato. "Lo sai, quello. Con le cosce..." Disse accarezzando piano la porzione di pelle dietro le gambe.

Louis si immobilizzò, incapace di muoversi, o di dire anche solo una parola. Quando gliene aveva parlato? Harry aveva, per caso, sentito le parole che aveva pronunciato senza volerlo, mentre lo scopava la contro quel tavolo la settimana prima?

"Quanto vorrei fotterti queste belle cosce, bimbo."

Il respiro dell'uomo di fece più veloce, le guance andavano a fuoco. Non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva sentito. Percorse con lo sguardo il corpo tremante del più piccolo, voleva divorarlo. Si morse le guance sporgendosi verso le sua labbra, sfiorandogliela in un dolce bacio.

"Ne sei sicuro, tesoro? Non ti fa... Strano?" I suoi occhi erano insicuri mentre si scontravano intensamente con quelli verdi del riccio. Era così dannatamente imbarazzato, non riusciva nemmeno a parlare. Harry, guardandolo, si addolcì, ridacchiando. Accarezzò il fianco del suo uomo con la coscia, le mani accarezzavano con gentilezza il suo scalpo.

"Certo che ne sono sicuro, amore. Non essere così imbarazzato con me, sai che adoro fare.. Queste cose con te, non è strano. Lo voglio al tuo stesso modo." Harry non riuscì a mantenere lo sguardo, dirigendolo imbarazzato verso le sue mani. Louis, invece, non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, completamente ammaliato.

Vuole davvero farlo? Lo desidera davvero quanto lui?

Accarezzò la guancia del suo ragazzo, profondamente innamorato. Harry in risposta sorrise timido, per poi distendere le gambe sul materasso, dischiudendo piano la bocca, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Voleva che entrasse nella sua bocca, voleva succhiarlo e lubrificarlo.

Louis ingoiò a vuoto, annuendo. Il suo ragazzo era una cazzo di porno star.

Alzò il busto, avvicinandosi poi al viso del riccio, che adesso aveva uscito la sua piccola linguetta, respirando più affannosamente e fissandolo negli occhi. Louis gli puntò delicatamente la testa del suo membro alla bocca, ridisegnando le labbra paffute del ragazzo. Sospirò alla vista, mentre Harry tentava in tutti i modi di leccarlo, disperato.

Entro per metà nella bocca del ragazzo, guardandolo socchiudere gli occhi verdi. Si dovette fermare un momento, perché la bocca del suo piccolo era il paradiso in terra e non pensava di riuscire a resistere. Quando cominciò a spingersi nella bocca del ragazzo, Harry cominciò a leccarlo e succhiarlo come il più gustoso dei gelati, era voglioso di averlo tutto in bocca e non capiva perché Louis ci stesse mettendo così tanto.

Alzò lo sguardo puntandolo verso il viso del più grande; era rosso e contratto dallo sforzo, tentava di contenersi il più possibile, ed era dannatamente doloroso da guardare. Così Harry portò le mani sui glutei del ragazzo, spingendolo leggermente dentro di se per dargli il via libera. Louis aprì gli occhi con non poca difficoltà, vide il suo ragazzo annuire delicatamente, per poi sfarfallare gli occhi ad una spinta un po' più poderosa. Il suo stomaco fece una capriola alla vista. Era così dannatamente eccitante! Voleva fottergli la bocca e Harry, a modo suo, gli aveva dato il permesso per farlo.

Comincio a spingersi sempre più a fondo dentro la bocca del ragazzo, cozzando piano con le pareti della sua gola. Harry ricominciò subito a succhiarlo con voracità, amava sentirlo in fondo alla sua cavità, amava rischiare di strozzarsi sul cazzo del suo ragazzo. Un piccolo sorriso sorse sulle labbra del ragazzo, si sentiva così felice!

I gemiti del ragazzo disteso fecero vibrare l'erezione del più grande, facendolo urlare dal piacere. Leccava, succhiava, e lo spingeva sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, voglioso. Le sue gambe distese non stavano più ferme, tentando di alleviare il dolore in mezzo alle gambe. I suoi occhi si corrucciarono, mentre la bocca, ora spalancata, subiva le spinte discontinue e confuse dell'uomo. Si strozzò giusto un paio di volte prima di venire copioso contro la schiena di Louis.

Louis, in risposta, si sfilò da lui per lasciarlo rianimare. Harry aveva gli occhi chiusi, e il viso rosso, beato. "P-perdonami... Daddy...?" Quando quella parola uscì timida dalle labbra rosse e lucide di Harry, Louis pensò seriamente di rischiare un infarto.

Erano state pochissime le volte in cui il suo ragazzo l'aveva chiamato in quel modo a letto. Harry, poco tempo prima, gli aveva confessato, tremante, quanto adorasse essere il suo bambino, e il suo bisogno di chiamarlo in quel modo. Louis aveva accolto ben volentieri la piccola perversione del ragazzo, con una grossa erezione nei pantaloni.

Cominciò a toccarsi forsennato davanti al viso del più piccolo. "Non preoccuparti, bimbo, per questa volta è tutto okay." Harry, a quello, sorrise infantile, mordendosi le labbra. Era esausto, ma a quella vista non poté fare altro che eccitarsi di nuovo. Poi l'uomo smise di farlo, sdraiandosi su di lui, l'erezione rossa a contatto con quella bagnata e crescente di Harry. Lo convinse in un bacio bagnato, mentre sfregava i membri tra loro. Harry non riusciva a fare altro se non ansimare, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le sue lunghe gambe.

"Sei perfetto, amore, perfetto. Sei così bello, il mio bellissimo bambino." Harry sorrise con le labbra ancora unite a quelle del suo ragazzo. "D-Daddy, anche tu... Anche tu lo sei." Parole confuse sfuggirono incomprensibili dalle sua labbra, mentre i loro corpi ardevano sfregandosi più intensamente.

Louis capì che, però, se avesse continuato in quel modo, non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare alla fine. Così si alzò mettendosi in mezzo alle gambe del ragazzo. Il membro del piccolo era ormai quasi completamente esposto, coperto leggermente dalle mutandine ormai zuppe, il tessuto quasi trasparente su di lui. Era estremamente rosso e bagnato, ansimante, i capelli non avevano più una forma, pieni di nodi e sparsi sul cuscino.

Lo prese da sotto le ginocchia, portandogli le gambe al petto, unendogliele strette. Ormai c'era unicamente un piccolo spazio a dividerle, perfetto da penetrare. Harry strinse le gambe a se con le braccia, ormai troppo fragili per rimanere da sole in posizione.

"Sei così bravo amore mio. Ora Daddy fotterà le tue belle cosce, mh?" Gli occhi dell'uomo si fecero acquosi mentre si sporgeva verso le sue cosce, sputandogli sulla pelle nivea per iniziare a lubrificarla.

Avevano del lubrificante nel comodino, ma Louis adorava ricoprirlo della sua saliva, e Harry si eccitava così tanto quando gli sputava contro, quindi finivano per non usarlo mai. Harry si sentiva più suo quando si ritrovava ricoperto dai suoi liquidi, che fosse sperma o saliva, adorava ricoprirsi in essi ed ingoiarli, erano il suo nettare.

Gli occhi acquosi di Louis percorsero l'intero corpo tremante di Harry. Aveva gli occhi serrati e la fonte corrucciata, le falangi strizzavano forti le sue cosce mentre le piccole dita dei suoi piedi si arricciavano, ogni muscolo pericolosamente teso.  
"Daddy, ti prego." Louis poi, spostò lo sguardo sulle cosce tremendamente lucide del più piccolo, sfregando piano la testa del suo cazzo su di esse, ricoprendola di saliva. Harry tratteneva il respiro, aumentando la presa sulle sue gambe, mentre Louis non faceva altro che sospirare pesantemente.

"Adesso comincio, bimbo. Solo, avvisami se vuoi che io smetta, se diventa troppo strano."

"Fallo e basta, ti prego." Cominciò a succhiare tre delle sue dita, mentre Louis scivolava piano tra lo spazio delle sue cosce. Era ipnotizzante il modo in cui esse si allargavano intorno al cazzo del più grande, continuando comunque a stringerlo e soffocarlo. Le dita dell'uomo lo stringevano forte, così tanto da lasciargli dei segni rossi, e Harry amava tutto quello.

Poi, il piccolo portò timido un dito alla sua apertura, spostando leggermente il tessuto bianco che lo copriva. Accarezzò la sua fessura, bagnandola, poi cominciò a pressare leggermente con il polpastrello, stuzzicandosi. "D-Daddy...Mh..."

"Cazzo, amore, se così morbido, così stretto... Amo stare tra le tue cosce da puttana, mi fai impazzire. Sei la mia piccola puttana, vero?" Harry gemette forte a quelle parole. Adorava il modo in cui Louis si trasformava a letto, prima dolce e sensibile e poi... Poi diventava il suo Daddy. Harry adorava essere la sua puttana.

"Sì- si Daddy, sono la tua puttana, fammi quello che vuoi." Aveva ormai due dita dentro di se a scoparlo velocemente. Gli faceva malissimo il polso, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, troppo eccitato dalla vista del suo uomo sopra di lui. Cominciò ad accarezzarsi la prostata, urlando come non aveva mai fatto prima. Louis pensò di stare per venire in quel momento; il suo ragazzo si stava fottendo da solo, sotto di lui, mentre gli scopava le cosce.

Si sfilò da lui, un rivolo di liquido pre-seminale univa il suo pene alle cosce del ragazzo. "Aspetta tesoro" gli disse, mentre gli faceva distendere le gambe. Il membro di Harry svettava contro lo stomaco, pericolosamente ingrossato e rosso, perfettamente lucido e disperato. Portò le mani nel bozzolo bagnato delle mutandine del ragazzo, massaggiandolo piano. Le sue dita si inumidirono quasi immediatamente, e Louis, eccitato, strappò via le mutandine del piccolo in un gesto nervoso.

Adesso Harry era davanti a lui, completamente nudo e bisognoso. Il suo corpo vibrava sotto le mani gentili e forti dell'uomo, piccoli lamenti continuavano a sfuggirgli tra le labbra rese violacee dai morsi. "Daddy ti prego, ti prego, toccami." Louis lo guardò contorcersi contro il materasso, lo pregava, lo implorava di toccarlo, e lui se ne stava lì, con l'erezione svettante ed un ghigno malizioso tra le labbra. Aveva il potere.

Si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo. Fu un bacio senza senso logico, era solo uno scontrasi umido di labbra e lingue. Erano disperati di assaggiarsi, la saliva di Louis scendeva a fiotti sulla lingua di Harry che, ingordo, non si faceva sfuggire nemmeno una goccia. Continuò ad ansimare quando l'uomo cominciò a mordergli e succhiargli il collo ed il petto, per poi alzarsi.

Gli piego e spalancò le cosce, poi mise il suo pene a contatto con quello del più piccolo, per poi chiudere di nuovo le sue cosce, stringendoli entrambi. Cominciò a spingere, i loro membri continuavano a scontrarsi e sfregarsi, i loro liquidi continuavano a mischiarsi, diventando una cosa sola. Le dita dentro il ragazzo divennero quattro, uscivano ed entravano dentro di lui disperate, veloci e violente.  
La testa di Harry era totalmente all'indietro, il collo rosso esposto, le palpebre socchiuse sopra le iridi scure, che andavano, ormai, dove volevano loro, senza controllo. Il petto del ragazzo cominciò a muoversi forsennato quando sentì il pollice e l'indice dell'uomo posarsi ai lati del suo collo.

"Soffocami, Daddy." Louis deglutì, disperato.

"Amore, se si fa troppo non esitare ad avvisarmi, okay?" Disse Louis in un sospiro. Harry annuì, bisognoso, non vedeva l'ora di sentire le dita di Louis stringersi contro la sua giugulare.

E fu esattamente quello che accadde dopo un secondo. Louis mise più pressione sulle dita, stringendo gradualmente il collo del suo bambino. Harry sentì il respiro mozzarsi, mentre gli occhi giravano indietro. Non riusciva più a percepire nessun suono, nessun tocco, le dita si erano pian piano sfilate dalla sua apertura grinzosa, non aveva più forza negli arti. Un turbine stelle scoppiò dietro le sue palpebre. Vedeva tutto appannato, la testa girava. Sentiva Il contare affannoso di Louis in lontananza "...cinque...sei..." Mentre sempre più eccitazione gli colpiva con violenza il membro eccitato.

Passarono altri tre secondi prima che Harry stringesse debolmente il braccio di Louis, facendogli capire di spostarsi. Louis diminuì subito la pressione che stava mettendo sul collo del ragazzo, fermando ogni suo movimento. Harry era totalmente abbandonato sul materasso, gli occhi chiusi, il petto si muoveva frenetico; gemeva e si lamentava, nonostante Louis non gli stesse facendo nulla. Era uno spettacolo.

Gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia, ed Harry, in risposta, gli sorrise pigro.

"Sei stato così bravo, cucciolo. Dimmi che va tutto bene, ti prego." Harry annuì, incapace di parlare. Voltò il suo viso verso la mano del più grande lasciandogli un piccolo bacio, per poi accarezzarsi su di essa. Louis sospirò in sollievo, sorridendo alla dolcezza del ragazzo.

"È stato... magnifico, Lou..." Era tutto così silenzioso e dolce in quel momento, così intimo. Sembrava come se tutto si fosse bloccato, tra i tocchi delicati dell'uomo e la calma asfissiante che riempiva le membra di Harry. Cominciò a baciarlo con cura e dolcezza.

Era impossibile il modo in cui si completavano a vicenda, erano perfetti per stare insieme, l'uno la parte mancante dell'altro. Louis si sentiva così fortunato dell'avere il dolce Harry tra le sue braccia, ogni giorno. Era così felice che rischiava di piangere da un momento all'altro.

"Ti amo così tanto, Harry." Puntò i suoi occhi azzurri contro quelli verdi ed imbarazzati di Harry, mentre una mano scorreva tra i boccoli annodati del ragazzo. Era una visione.

"Anch'io ti amo tantissimo, Lou. Ma... Adesso che ne dici di muoverti un po'?" Disse, per poi sfregarsi maliziosamente contro il membro del suo ragazzo. Louis rise. Come non detto, il suo ragazzo era una vera e propria puttana.

Spalancò le gambe del ragazzo, cominciandolo a baciarlo ovunque, fino ad arrivare al suo cazzo nudo. Cominciò a leccarlo e succhiarlo, ripulendolo dai loro liquidi, mentre con un dito andava a stuzzicare la sua fessura, e l'altra mano gli torturava i testicoli. Harry ricominciò a gemere, portando una mano tra i capelli corti del suo uomo, l'altra si stringeva, invece, contro le coperte.

Era tutto così bello, tutto così erotico. Louis rischiava seriamente di impazzire, con l'erezione svettante e insoddisfatta tra le gambe. Cominciò a prepararlo, nonostante il ragazzo fosse già parzialmente allargato (non si era trattenuto per niente quando si era toccato, il piccolo), non voleva rischiare di fargli seriamente male.

Decise di prenderlo proprio in quella posizione. Nonostante adorasse sfondarlo a pecorina o su un fianco, niente teneva il confronto al viso di Harry contratto dall'orgasmo. Allargò ancora di più le gambe del piccolo ai suoi lati, l'erezione sfregava contro il buchetto del ragazzo, adesso libero, inumidendolo mentre si apriva e chiudeva attorno al nulla. Cominciò a baciarlo, mentre la punta del suo cazzo giocherellava con la fessura di Harry, entrava e usciva, disegnava piccoli cerchi e lo lasciava insoddisfatto.

"Mh...Daddy... Smettila..." Si lamentò Harry ansimando selvaggiamente. Louis rise mentre spostava un ciuffo riccioluto via dagli occhi del più piccolo.

"Non fare il bambino ingordo, il tuo papino ti darà presto ciò che vuoi. Quindi smettila." Harry annuì, il collo scricchiolò dalla forza che impiegò. Il tono di Louis era tanto dolce quanto autoritario contro il suo orecchio, e lui moriva per quello. Cominciò a sfiorarsi i capezzoli, sapeva quanto Louis trovasse eccitante guardarlo mentre si toccava, e lui voleva farlo impazzire.

In un secondo, l'erezione dell'uomo finì fino in fondo la cavità stretta e calda del ragazzo. Harry urlò forte, per poi cominciare a piagnucolare tra le labbra. Era stato violento, crudo, leggermente doloroso, e lui si sentiva morire. Sentirlo spingere con forza dentro di lui lo faceva godere talmente tanto da non ricordare nemmeno più il suo nome. Era un cumulo di gemiti e urla, le sue membra si contorcevano ad ogni spinta, mentre la schiena di Louis sanguinava sotto le sue unghie.

Le stoccate di Louis erano sempre più veloci, più potenti. L'uomo afferrò la braccia di Harry, stringendogli i polsi sopra la sua testa riccioluta con una mano. Modificò leggermente la direzione delle spinte, prendendo al primo tentativo la prostata di Harry. La schiena del piccolo si inarcò pericolosamente, mentre urlava a pieni polmoni.

"Daddy.. Daddy.. aiuto.." Harry sentiva come se ogni suo senso fosse amplificato, il suo corpo era fin troppo sensibile per tutto quello, non riusciva a smettere di urlare e lamentarsi. Le mani di Louis, il suo cazzo, era tutto così inebriante, lo rendeva pazzo.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy... aah... è troppo.. non riesco.. basta.. Ahh!" Continuò a ripetere una litania di Daddy, non riuscendosi a fermare. Il suo corpo tremava, il suo membro aveva continui spasmi, voleva liberarsi, voleva venire, ma non voleva farlo per la seconda volta senza il permesso del suo Daddy.

"Shh, tesoro, ahh... stai andando benissimo, sì che puoi farcela. Sei o non sei il mio bravo bambino? Resisti." Harry annuì a scatti, continuando a gemere. Louis continuava a colpire la sua prostata, e fu con un colpo più violento degli altri che il suo viso si riempì di lacrime.

Louis portò una mano al viso di Harry, accarezzandolo. "Guarda come sei bello, tesoro, in lacrime per me, per il cazzo del tuo Daddy." Harry lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, socchiudendo piano la bocca. Louis pensò volesse baciarlo, così lo accontentò. Nonostante Harry stesse continuando a gemere sulla sua bocca, riuscì a coinvolgerlo in un bacio appassionato, profondo, terribilmente amorevole. Quando si staccarono il piccolo tirò su col naso, sorridendo dolcemente. Era così vicino. "T-ti amo, Lou... p-posso?"

Il corpo di Harry continuava a muoversi contro le coperte a causa delle spinte di Louis, forti e poderose. Anche Louis era vicino, ormai, così cominciò a colpire violentemente la sua prostata e a pompare il suo cazzo. "Sì, tesoro, sì, lo faremo insieme, mh?" Harry annuì veloce, impaziente, la fronte corrucciata. Le spinte si fecero sempre più violente, e i gemiti dei due si mischiavano, confondendosi tra loro.

Fu con una spinta più profonda delle altre che Louis venne dentro il suo ragazzo, e Harry tra i loro petti, sporcandoli. Cavalcarono l'orgasmo insieme, ansimando pesantemente l'uno nella bocca dell'altro. Louis non aveva ancora smesso di spingersi in lui, ora in modo più lento e dolce, mentre la sua mano continuava a pompare il membro del più piccolo, svuotandolo.

Anche quando si fermò Louis non si sfilò da dentro il ragazzo, cominciando a baciarlo intensamente. "Mmh... Daddy... Grazie, è stato bellissimo, grazie."

"Ssh, rilassati amore." gli disse, continuando a baciarlo. Harry amava sentirlo dentro di se, amava il modo in cui lo riempiva anche dopo essere venuto, come se volesse conservare tutto il suo sperma dentro di lui. Si sentiva così triste che tutto quello fosse già finito.

Ma, invece, Louis non aveva ancora terminato.

Ruppe dolcemente il bacio, percorrendo con le labbra le scie delle lacrime ancora presenti sul viso del riccio. Poi passò al collo leccandolo e succhiandolo pigramente, poi si spostò, ma non prima di avergli lasciato un morso. "Ah! Daddy!" ridacchiò Harry.

Louis si mise a guardarlo, adorava sentirlo ridacchiare. Quel ragazzo era un angelo.

Percorse con le dita il petto glabro del più piccolo, raccogliendo un po' del suo sperma. Le portò alle labbra, poi, cominciando a succhiare avido, mentre un mugolio vibrava su per la sua gola. Harry era rimasto totalmente ammaliato alla vista, il respiro bloccato proprio in mezzo alla gola, quasi non si accorse di quando Louis si sfilò dal suo corpo.

Louis, dopo aver finito con le sue dita, si sporse a baciare e leccare il petto del suo bambino, mordendo piccoli lembi della sua pelle, ricoprendolo di segni rossi. Scese sempre più giù, fino ad arrivare al membro floscio del suo compagno, succhiandolo e lasciandogli delle lappate per ripulirlo dal suo seme.  
"Mhh, Lou? Che stai facendo?"

"Shh, è tutto okay tesoro, lascia che ti pulisca." Harry si zittì, mentre le sue guance, se possibile, si fecero ancora più rosse. "O-okay?"

Louis sorrise, leccandogli ogni centimetro di pelle bagnata dal seme del più piccolo, assaporandolo. Poi si tirò indietro. "Posso divaricarti le gambe, piccolo?"

Harry lo guardò, dubbioso. Cosa diavolo voleva fargli?

Louis ghignò, portando lo sguardo in mezzo alle gambe del ragazzo. Rimase a bocca aperta guardando come il suo seme biancastro scivolava via dalla fessura del ragazzo. Portò due dita proprio lì, recuperando lo sperma che imbrattava le natiche del ragazzo, spingendolo, poi, nuovamente dentro il suo corpo tremante. Guardò il viso di Harry, rosso e concentrato, tentava in tutti i modi di non eccitarsi di nuovo, non sarebbe resistito ad un altro orgasmo.

Louis, poi strinse i fianchi del ragazzo, portandoli con forza quasi al suo petto, così da avere i fianchi del ragazzo a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa abbassata di poco. Harry sussultò a quel gesto, non se lo aspettava. Si trovava in una posizione assolutamente scomoda ed innaturale, la sua schiena formava una curva, mentre il mento toccava il suo petto.

Louis massaggiò piano la fessura grinzosa e rossa del ragazzo, divertendosi a vedere come il liquido usciva ed entrava dentro di lui. Il piccolo tremava sotto le sue mani, troppo sensibile per tutto quello. Ogni tocco, persino ogni soffio freddo, era tremendamente doloroso a causa della sensibilità della sua pelle.

"Ora ti pulirò per bene, amore mio. I bravi bambini vanno a letto puliti, dico bene?" Harry ansimò, annuendo. Sentiva il membro risvegliarsi lentamente e ne aveva una dannata paura. Sarebbe stato così doloroso questa volta, sarebbe durato così poco.

Louis avvicinò le labbra al buchetto allargato del ragazzo, baciandolo, sporcandosi del suo seme. Lo leccò via dalle labbra, e sorrise al sapore acido, al suo sapore dentro il suo ragazzo.

Dopo il piccolo assaggio non potette evitare di avventarsi affamato su di lui, leccando e succhiando via il suo sperma, pulendolo diligentemente. Harry non faceva altro che gemere e dirgli di smetterla, che non ce la faceva più, e Louis, in risposta lo penetrò con la lingua, ripulendo le sue pareti.

Poi si allontanò, osservando il modo in cui Harry pompava veloce il suo cazzo, dandosi sollievo. "Daddy, ancora, ancora, non smettere..." Louis sorrise, sapeva gli sarebbe piaciuto proprio come stava piacendo a lui. Portò lo sguardo verso l'apertura del ragazzo, lucida e abusata. Gli diede un'ultima lappata, poi allontanò un po' il viso sputando esattamente sopra il suo buchino, imbrattandolo. "Cazzo! Lou!" Louis ridacchiò al modo in cui Harry cominciò a gemere rumoroso. Poi cominciò a spalmare la sua saliva per tutta la fessura, e anche dentro, per poi ripetere la procedura ancora e ancora.

"Daddy sono v-vicino." Dopo quello Louis cominciò a succhiare il suo ano con più foga, indurendo la lingua e penetrandolo ripetutamente, mentre si masturbava sempre più forte. Non era come avere il cazzo dell'uomo dentro di lui, ma Dio quanto adorava sentire il muscolo bagnato e caldo di Louis leccarlo e penetrarlo.

Continuarono così per qualche altro secondo fino a quando entrambi vennero nelle loro mani stesse mani. A differenza di Louis, però, lo sperma che macchiò il petto di Harry era decisamente di meno. Ma il ragazzo era già venuto tre volte, e quello era già stato doloroso abbastanza.

Respirava a fatica quando Louis lo aiutò a distendersi in modo adeguato. Poi si distese accanto a lui, baciandogli dolcemente le guance, le labbra, e le palpebre mezze chiuse.

"Sei il bambino più bravo e più bello del mondo, così perfetto per il suo Daddy." Harry sorrise, affondando il viso rosso nel petto del suo uomo. Era così imbarazzato.

Louis ridacchiò pigro, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli ora umidi di sudore.

"Ti amo, Harry."

Harry alzò immediatamente la testa, forse troppo rapidamente perché una leggera fitta colpì la testa intorpidita. Affondò metà faccia sul morbido cuscino, un dolce sorriso gli illuminava il viso mentre guardava timidamente il suo ragazzo, che continuava ad accarezzarlo.

"Ti amo, Louis."  
E rimasero lì, a guardarsi, accarezzarsi e baciarsi fino ad addormentarsi. Ad amarsi più di ieri, meno di domani.


End file.
